The Painting
The Painting I dedicate this Fanfiction to all of my wonderful, amazing, beautiful friends for inspiring and supporting me and helping me strive to make this something I can be proud of. Thank You All! Note: This is long''' Part 1 A small black butterfly fluttered through a large round window with a square hole in the middle. But this was no common butterfly and this wasn't just any random window. That butterfly was an Akuma and that window lead into Hawkmoth’s layer. The Akuma glided over to Hawkmoth. As the Akuma drew nearer Hawkmoth stretched out his hand. Down from the grasp of the Akuma dropped a pair of red spotted earrings and a black ring with a green cat paw print on it. As the Miraculous landed in the palm of his hand Hawkmoth sighed “finally”, and rushed from the room. As he walked hurriedly he detransformed. When the costume of Hawkmoth finished swirling off you saw instead Gabriel Agreste. World renowned fashion designer. Gabriel quickly reached his destination and fell to his knees sobbing. Just over five years had passed since he’d seen her face not just her likeness. As he stared up at the image of his wife tears in his eyes. A thought struck him. Instantly he knew what he needed to do. As he held the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous towards the painting and uttered one sentence “Bring me my wife back.” Looking up he stared hopefully up into her eyes. Waiting. Hoping. Wishing. Nothing happened. He sat and waited on the cold hard floor. Unmoving for what felt like an eternity. And still nothing changed. Until his son Adrien burst into the room and saw his father sitting in a puddle of tears. Adrien rushed over to ask his father what was wrong. That's when he saw it a small moth brooch pinning his shirt cuff together. Horror and realization spread across Adrien's face. He had discovered his father's best kept secret. Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth. Just as Adrien was about to ask his father how he could have kept something like this from him a bright light flashed causing both to turn toward the painting. A light of gold speared out of Emilie Agreste’s heart. The light flowed out until it made contact with Adrien's heart. Then it snapped taught like a golden rope. Suddenly looks of agony appeared on the faces of Adrien and his mother. The rope shortened and they flew together. Adrien towards the painting and his mother away. They collided in a crushing embrace. They slowly rotated in midair for what could have been seconds or hours. Then they were torn apart Emilie hurled across the room and landed in a crumpled heap, dazed. Adrien soared in the opposite direction, straight into the painting. In another blinding flash Adrien's clothes changed from his normal outfit to that of shimmering gold and silver. Adrien's easy-going smile was there too. Plastered eternally across his face. The light began to die. Then it faded completely from the room. After such light this appalling scene was drenched in shadows. Suddenly something stirred on the other side of the room. Mrs. Agrest stumbled to her feet and stared at what had confined her for so long. But what she saw was more sickening than the thought of being trapped in the portrait forever. Her only son. The exact one who’d caused her to become trapped. Was hanging on the wall in her place. She’d always wanted a little boy, but for that a price must be paid, so she created her own prison. And now it had become his. Turning, she saw her husband sitting on the floor in a puddle of tears. The pain and sadness leaking from her eyes suddenly became a fiery rage. Tears burned and boiled down her cheeks as she flew at him in anger and hate. But she couldn't bring herself to hurt him, at least, not that way. Instead she screamed “ How! How could you do this! This isn't what insured I survived the sorrow of watching him grow so long without me! He was supposed to be here when I got out! My life is not worth his! Not a thousand of live just like this are worth his! I would rather have been trapped there for all of eternity than this!” As her adrenaline faded, she collapsed against Gabriel sobbing pressing her face into his shoulder. Gabriel hugged her closer and began sobbing again too. This continued for an awkward FIVE MINUTES before Natalie walked into the room. The first thing she did was step into the growing lake of tears. When she looked up from her soaking wet feet, she stumbled back a step, shocked. Emilie and Gabriel Agreste hugging as if their lives depended upon it, sitting in an ever-growing pool of tears. Then she saw the portrait no longer of Gabriel's wife, but his son Adrien. Natalie froze unsure of what to do, make an attempt to comfort the Agreste's or get a towel, or a mop, or something! To get rid of all this water. Since she didn't want to disturb them, she opted for going to get a mop! ASAP! And left. After being interrupted even if it had been by accident Emilie pulled out of the embrace and sat back in the puddle. She and Gabriel stared into each other's hollow eyes sharing their grief. Part 2 Suddenly, out of nowhere Marinette burst through the doors and into the puddled room, “Where's Adrien!” Marinette yelled before she slipped on a puddle and nearly did a face-plant. Gabriel and Emilie’s heads whipped towards the door to stare at her with shock. Marinette immediately saw the moth Miraculous. “So it is you! I was right! Hawkmoth what did you do with Adrien’s and my own Miraculous!” A look of confusion clouded Gabriel's face. After these past 15 minutes of horror and sorrow he’d completely forgotten about the Ladybug earrings and the Chat Noir ring. “W- what?” he asked numb and confused. “You can't deny that your Hawkmoth. I've seen your Miraculous so where’s Adrien's ring and where are my earrings? I know you have them!” Gabriel suddenly remembered what he had clenched in his fist. He slowly opened his hand. Deep dents were left in his skin wear the ring and earrings had been clenched. They stuck to his tear wet hand. He held them towards Marinette feeling defeated and said “Take them, they've caused enough pain to my family already.” Marinette confused at winning so easily reached out and took the Miraculous. “Wait? Where is Adrien? I saw him come in here. What happened?” It was then that Marinette finally acknowledged Emilie Agreste who was staring up at her portrait... Or “Wait what?” now Marinette was totally confused, “Wasn't that your portrait? Why is there a picture of Adrien there?” Tears once again began to form in the eyes of Adrien’s parents. But Gabriel managed to speak “I assume you know that the holder of those two Miraculous can have one wish granted?” Gabriel asked choking on his tears. “Yes, of course, but wha-” Gabriel held up his hand cutting her off “Well. Once someone wished she could have a baby boy and watch him grow up. This wish was granted. She had a child and she's been able to watch him all his life, but for the last 5 years he thought she’d gone missing. You see the Miraculous were generous they gave her a few years to interact with her son, but it was soon time to pay the price and so she became nothing more than a painting and a memory. However, a foolish man wanted his wife back and so he wished her out. Sadly, that only traded the problem.” As he talked Gabriel's face had crinkled into a mask of pain and self-blame, but as he said the last sentence he straightened up a bit and looked Marinette square in the eyes tears blooming a new. “Since she switched places with her son.” Realization dawned on Marinette. Tears began to form in her eyes, “There must be something we can do!” she cried “He can't stay stuck like this forever! I won't let him!” “ There is something you can do.” Emilie Agreste limply lifted a hand and pointed to Marinette's, “ You could make a wish.” She suggested hopefully turning her blank gaze from the floor and looking into Marinette's eyes, “Please, please, just try.” She whimpered. “But won't that just suck someone else into the painting?” Marinette asked. “Perhaps,” Emilie said weakly, “but isn't that a risk you're willing to take?” Marinette was torn she knew what she should say but her heart had a different answer. “Yes.” She replied, brushing away a tear. Emilie sighed relief washing through her all the pain and sorrow releasing in one breath, “Thank you.” Part 3 Marinette walked slowly to the wall and pressed the Miraculous of Creation and the Miraculous of Destruction against Adrien's heart, “Put yourselves into your painting.” She whispered calmly to the Miraculous. “What!” Emilie shrieked, “What about Adrien?!” Marinette didn't move an inch “Adrien would never be happy if he knew he had gotten out at someone else's expense.” “You're right. Adrien wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that happened.” Gabriel whispered. “I’m hoping if I put the Miraculous in the painting they will push Adrien out,” Marinette said still facing the painting. Suddenly there was a bright flash. Adrien stuck his head out of the painting “Marinette, are you sure?” Adrien asked, “If the painting absorbs the Miraculous you will never be Ladybug again.” “What's the point in being Ladybug if you're not there with me Chat?” Marinette asked, “I could never put on that mask, knowing you wouldn't be there with me.” Adrien closed his eyes and smiled, touched, “They were hoping you'd say that.” he replied opening his eyes and staring into Marinette's. Adrien melted out of the painting The Black Cat Miraculous on his finger. The Ladybug Miraculous flew into place on Marinette’s ears. Marinette and Adrien automatically began to transform without even saying “spots on” or “ claws out”. The Ladybug mask sparkled into existence on Marinette’s face and large red ribbons held her pigtails together. The rest of her suits transformations swept down her usual outfit. But this time her suit was sleeveless with wings that looked as if they were a black cape fastened to her suit by the Yin symbol. Long black gloves went right up to her elbows. The legs of her suit ended mid-thigh. Long black boots stretched up over her knees and were connected to the rest of her suit by the Yin symbol. Her yo-yo had a red and white Yin-Yang symbol. Chat Noir’s suit also had some unique modifications. Now Chat had a white cape with a black Yang symbol there was another Yang symbol pinning it in place,the cuffs of his gloves and the tops of his boots were white with a black Yang symbol on them. Also, his belt/tail was white along with his extendable stick. “Huh?!” Ladybug gasped bewildered, “What just happened?” She turned to Chat, “I thought you said I could never be Ladybug again?” “Not exactly.” Chat replied, “I said IF the painting absorbs the Miraculous you would never be Ladybug again. But it didn’t.” Chat paused before he smiled, adding, “I think they liked your answer.” Suddenly Emilie’s distraught form leapt from the floor and she threw herself at her son crying out loudly, “I never thought we’d get to see each other again!” sobbing anew. Gabriel shakily picked himself up off the floor walking towards his son and wife, “Is this real? Your BOTH here. I’m not… dreaming?” Chat and Ladybug who had been desperately trying to console Emilie and ask her if she was okay suddenly stopped. They looked at each other very seriously for a moment before Chat gave a tinny nod tears blooming in HIS eyes this time. Ladybug turned to Gabriel and said sadly but firmly, “I’m sorry, Mr. Agrest, but we have to call the police to take you into custody.” Part 4 “What?” Gabriel said fearfully as he stumbled backwards he slipped on the wide puddle of tears landing on his rear. He quickly propped himself up with his hands and asked worriedly, “Is it because of…” he paused realising how many times he’d almost gotten someone killed. He drew in a ragged gasp. He looked down at his hands, his eyebrows knitting and his jaw clenching. He hated himself. “...the… akumas.” He looked up at his son, fearful of what he might think his father had become. “I didn’t…” Gabriel crumpled to the floor Chat ripped himself from his mother’s grasp and rushed to his father’s side. “I didn’t mean for all of that to happen.” whispered quietly, his voice cracking, horrified with himself. “I just wanted to have my wife back!” he screamed ,mostly to himself, “I just wanted to happy again!” he began to shudder violently, “To have my family back!” His voice suddenly dropped back down to a whisper, “I didn’t mean to hurt EVERYONE AROUND ME.” He turned his head to Chat and whispered, “What I’ve done is unforgivable. I wish you’d had a better father. I…. don’t deserve to have you as a son.” Chat started crying harder, “Dad!” he said hoarsely, “Your right. You’ve hurt everyone around you and what you’ve done IS unforgivable.” Ladybug jerked her head towards Chat, shocked that he would say something like that to his father. But then he continued. “But I wouldn’t have anyone else for my father. I love you. It doesn’t matter what you’ve done. No matter how bad. As long as you regret your mistakes and strive to be a better person I will always love you. You will always be my father and I never want that to change.” Gabriel looked up at Chat his eyes filling with a confused hope. Was it possible for someone to look past all the pain and sorrow he’d caused and give him a chance to try again he wondered silently. “Thank you for being my son.” Gabriel whimpered gratefully. Suddenly everyone’s gaze snapped to the door as Natalie rushed into the room and shouted frantically, “Mr. Agrest! The police are here!” before being shoved aside by Rodger who was followed by several other police. Mrs. Agrest followed them into the room her face completely blank. “Mr. Agrest you’re hereby under arrest for disturbance of the peace, invasion of privacy, property damage, and theft of rare valuables!” Roger said firmly stepping forward to take Gabriel into custody. Chat stood, and helped his father to his feet. “I guess it’s time for me to leave.” Gabriel said. Almost crying again, he rapped Chat in a tight hug and whispered, “Thank you. And if they ever let me out you’ll be the first person to know.” As Gabriel walked over to Roger and left with him, and the other police, Chat called after them, “I’ll visit!” Then they were gone. “Chat?”, Ladybug asked, “Are you okay? Do you want me to stay with you for a while?” “No. He’ll be fine.”, Emilie interjected before Chat could answer, “He just needs some rest.” She turned to Chat, “Adrien, take off that silly costume, and go to your room and get some rest.” Chat flinched. “Claws in.” As his beautiful suit swept off into his normal clothes he turned and ran to his room. Emilie turned to Ladybug, “Thank you for assisting in the arrest of Gabriel Agrest. You may leave now.” Part 5 Ladybug wore a worried expression as she turned to leave. She rushed home. As soon as she was in her room, she whipped out her phone and called Adrien. It rang twice before someone answered, *Sniff* “M’Lady?” “Hi kitty.” Marinette replied, sad and worried. “Do you want to come over? Your mom doesn’t seem as sweet as she did in the pictures you showed me.”, she paused, “I can come get you.”, she tried to sound cheery, “I’ll be your personal escort!” She paused again, waiting for an answer. There was a sniffle, “Okay M’Lady. See you in a couple minutes.” They both hung up. “Tiki! Spots On!” Marinette yelled. She arrived at the Agrest mansion and looked in Adrien’s window. He was already in his Chat Noir suit and stood up from the couch and walked to the window as Ladybug looked in. When he opened the window Ladybug helped him out. They left the window open just enough that you could open it from the outside, but closed it enough that you couldn’t tell it was open. “You still wanna come to my house or is there somewhere else you’d rather go?” “No, not unless you think they’d let us in to see him now.” “I’m sorry Chat, but I don’t think they will. He was just arrested less than fifteen minutes ago. I don’t think they’re allowed to let us in even if we are superheroes.” “Ya. You’re right.” he looked up, “Lets go to your place.” Once they’d arrived at Marinette's and detransformed, they sat down on Marinette’s daybed. After a couple moments of wondering what she should say Marinette asked, “So, um, do you, wanna talk about anything? Um. I mean, like, is there anything you want to do? Is there, uh, anything I can do to make you feel better?” Adrien let out a sigh and shrugged. Marinette gave a sad smile and pulled him into a hug. “It’s OK kitty. I’m here if you ever need me.” She cooed gently. “Ugh, well this is all very interesting, not really, but do you happen to have any Camembert cheese?” “Plaaagg! How insensitive can you BE!?” Tikki said annoyed. “What do you mean by insensitive, Sugarcube? I gave them a WHOLE FIVE MINUTES!” Tikki sighed, shaking her head, then she suddenly snapped back to attention, “How many times have I told you NOT to call me that!?” “Hhhhmmm, three-thousand six-hundred eighty-seven I believe.” he responded with a grin. Tikki sighed, exasperated, “My words are wasted on you aren’t they?” “Only the ones you think are important, Sugarcube.” “That was rhetorical.” Tikki grumbled. Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, paused, then burst out laughing. “Huh” Tikki said looking at them confused, “What’s so funny?” “You two. Are adorable!” Marinette gasped between giggles. Tikki crossed her arms, “Hmph” she threw a look at Plagg that only made Marinette and Adrien laugh harder. Plagg pulled Tikki aside. “I wasn’t trying to be insensitive I just knew how you respond and used it to make them laugh. See,” he said, looking over at the humans, “they’re happy now.” “Hhmmm. I guess you’re right. Okay Plagg you’re creative I’ll give you that, but you could have clued me in on what you were planning.” “Uuummmmmm. Yaaaaa. I’ll do that next time.” Plagg’s stomach growled loudly. A look of disappointment fell across Tikki’s face. “You really just wanted the Camembert didn’t you?” She said flatly. “Yes!” Plagg skweked looking away. “Hhhuuuuu. I should have known.” Tikki sighed. “But I really did want to make Adrien feel better. He’s no fun when he’s sad. I just happened to cheer him up by accident.” Tikki sighed, shaking her head and smiling “Oh Plagg, what am I going to do with you?” “Give me cheese?” “What?” “You asked what you were going to do with me; give me cheese.” “Alright,” Tikki conceded, “we’ll get you some cheese.” she replied, flying back towards the humans, “Marinette, do we have any cheese? Camembert maybe?” Marinette giggled, “Okay, Tikki, I’ll go check. You two stay here,” she said, giving the kwamis a stern glance I don’t know if my parents are home yet.” As Marinette turned towards the trapdoor in her floor Adrien reached and grasped her hand pulling her back a bit. “Mari, can I come with you? I - I don’t want to be alone.” Adrien confessed. “But you won’t be alone.” Marinette replied a little confused. “Tikki and Plagg are here.” Adrien looked down awkwardly, “Ya. I know,” he paused and looked into Marinette’s eyes, “but it’s not the same.” he replied, looking as if he would shatter if Marinette denied his request. “Okay. Let’s go.” Marinette said, grasping Adrien’s hand tighter they scrambled awkwardly down the ladder while holding hands and managed to make it to the steps. Now that she had Adrien she’d never let him go again. Part 6 They went down to the kitchen and with some luck found a wheel of Camembert cheese. “That will make Plagg very happy M’ Lady.” Adrien said quietly as he grabbed Marinette’s other hand and gently guided it to the counter to set down the Camembert backing her up against it in the process. Marinette looked up into his eyes and gasped mesmerised by their sparkling emerald depths. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this, M’lady.” he whispered huskily. Suddenly he leaned forward and crushed her into a kiss. Marinette gasped again her eyes widening in shock for a moment, then she relaxed and leaned into it, savoring the moment. A couple seconds later they broke apart and stared at each other each looking more than a little surprised by the other and just a bit shy .“I think we’ve got company.” Adrien said suddenly, looking over Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette turned around to see Tikki and Plagg spying on them from the stairs. Tikki suddenly seemed very embarrassed and looked away while Plagg floated there smiling widely. “Hehehe!” Plagg laughed, “I told you, you had a crush on Marinette!” Adrien and Marinette both blushed. “If I’m being honest, I started to fall for you as Chat Noir too. I just refused to let myself admit it because I was already in love with Adrien Agrest. That’s why Ladybug kept turning down Chat’s romantic attempts.” Marinette admitted. “It’s OK M’Lady. I wasn’t able to admit my feelings for you to myself either. I was so obsessed with Ladybug I couldn’t see the girl right in front of me.” Adrien said, getting down on a knee and kissing Marinette’s hand. “I can’t believe we were in love with each other for almost five years and didn’t know it!” Marinette said, pulling Adrien off his knee. “Ya.” Adrien said nodding. “Hey Chat,” Marinette said, knowing the next words She said would kill the mood, “if you still feel up to it I think we should go try to see your father. The worst they can say is ‘no.” “I do too.” Adrien replied. Despite Marinette’s wondering if this had been the right time to bring it back up, both felt more optimistic now, and thought they might actually have a chance of seeing him. ‘I hope Adrien does OK.’ Marinette thought silently to herself. “Spot On!” “Claws Out!” Ladybug turned to Chat, “Ready?” she asked whipping her yo-yo out to latch onto a nearby building. Chat Noir nodded and positioned to extend his stick and launch off the balcony. Just as they were about to leave he paused. “Is something wrong?” Ladybug asked, noticing his hesitation. “I just realised that we didn’t... take his Miraculous.” “What!” Ladybug yelled accidently pulling on her yo-yo in her shock and flying to the next building. Chat raced after her. She somersaulted three times over the next buildings roof before rolling to an ungraceful stop tangled in her yo-yo. “Are you OK M’Lady?” Chat asked untangling the yo-yo and helping Ladybug to her feet. She started pacing frantically hands wrapped around her head. “We forgot his Miraculous! We forgot his Miraculous! We forgot his MIRACULOUS!” “M’Lady?” “Master Fu is going to be so disappointed with me! He’ll probably take away my Miraculous! And yours and…” “Ladybug! Calm down. It’ll be OK we’ll just get the moth brooch on our visit. Then we can give it to Master Fu. Every thing will be fine. OK?” Ladybug nodded, “U-hu.” “OK. Good. Now let’s go!” Part 7 Ladybug and Chat flew to the police station. “Hello Ladybug, Cat Noir. What can I do for you?” Roger asked politely. “We were wondering if we could see Gabriel Agrest. There’s an item he had in his possession when we handed him into your custody and it could be dangerous in the wrong hands. We’ve come to take it back to its rightful owner.” Ladybug explained. “Alright well we’ve confiscated everything he had with him when he was arrested. I’ll let you look through those items to see if any of them are what you need. Follow me.” He lead them to a room of little safes, walked up to #413, took out a tiny key, unlocked it, and pulled out a box. “This should be everything he had with him when he was brought in.” Roger said handing it to Ladybug. “Thank you officer. We’ll let you know if we find it.” Ladybug replied. “No problem, pleasure to help Paris's most esteemed heroes.” Roger said before leaving the room. There was a table in the far corner of the room which Ladybug walked over to and sat down at before opening the box, Cat Noir sat down next to her. Inside the box was Gabriel’s usual designer outfit. Ladybug took it out and set it on the table next to the box, but there was nothing else in the box. “Huh?” “What is it?” Chat asked. “There’s… nothing else in here.” she replied tilting the box sideways to show him. After searching the pockets they they came to one conclusion, “It’s not here.” “He must still have it with him.” Chat said. “Now we REALLY have to see him. We need to know what he did with his Miraculous.” Chat nodded and put the clothes back in the box. Ladybug found Roger and asked, “Can we speak to Mr. Agrest? The item wasn’t in the box.” Chat walked up. Roger nodded, “Alright, come with me.” He lead them to a hall lined with cells. They walked past five cells two of which were occupied by inmates in striped jumpsuits before stopping at the sixth cell. Roger pulled out a key and unlocked the door, “Get up, these two have some questions for you.” The jumpsuit clad figure sitting against the wall facing the corner stood up and turned around. His face was tear stained and his grey eyes looked deadened as if he’d been crying a moment before, but he seemed to almost break into a smile when he saw Cat Noir and Ladybug. Roger lead them past several more cells some held prisoners, but most were empty. When they reached the end he opened the door of what appeared to be an interrogation room. Chat, Gabriel, and Ladybug walked into the room. Roger was about to follow them, but Ladybug turned towards him and asked, “Is it alright if we speak to him alone?” “Why?” “He’s seen us without our masks and knows Cat Noir personally. He’ll be more comfortable and willing to tell us what he did with his Miraculous if he’s alone with us.” “Alright, I’ll wait outside the door.” “Thank you.” Ladybug smiled and closed the door. “It’s good to see you, both of you, but I’m guessing you didn’t come just to see how I was doing, did you?” Ladybug walked over, “No you’re right we’re not just here to see you, but that was part of the reason. Cat misses you.” “Father we need to know where your Miraculous is. We need to return it to the guardian of the Miraculous. Please?” Part 8 Gabriel smiled looking a little sad, “Yes…” he shook his head lightly, “yes of course. I just wanted the chance to say goodbye to Nooru, and… and to apologize for everything I put him through,” a tear crept to the corner of Gabriel’s eye. “I was such a horrible master to him,” the tear slipped down his cheek. “He deserved so much better,” the tear dropped to the ground followed by a second and third. “I wish I could make it up to him somehow, you know, but I suppose there’s nothing I can do,” Gabriel gasped now openly crying. “I can’t take back all those years of lonely imprisonment I caused him!” Gabriel’s voice cracked and began to shake. “He was probably even lonelier than me.” Gabriel looked back up at Ladybug and Cat Noir. “I live a life of solitude, around others but always alone, I… am misunderstood,” he recited. “I should have spent more time with you,” he said to Chat, “while I still had the chance.” Chat pulled his father into a hug, “I know,” he whispered, “it’s ok I know.” “Are you ready to say goodbye to Nooru?” “Yes.” Gabriel put on the brooch and Nooru flashed into existence. “Master?” Nooru asked uncertainty. Gabriel couldn’t bring himself to look at him. “Goodbye, Nooru, I’m sure your friends will be delighted to see you. You’ll be much happier with them.” “Master, does this mean you are freeing me?” “Yes, it does.” “Thank you master!” Nooru cried zooming at Gabriel to give him a tinny kwami hug. “I will always remember you and be grateful that you did the right thing by returning me.” “You’re… you’re not mad at me for everything I put you through?” “No. What you did wasn’t right, but you did it to save the one you loved and to me that almost makes it ok.” “Thank you,” Gabriel said clutching the brooch. Nooru smiled, “Goodbye, Master.” “Goodbye, my little Nooru.” Gabriel pulled off the brooch and turned it over in his hand a couple times looking at it sadly and fondly before handing it to Ladybug. “Thank you both, for everything.” Ladybug closed her hand around the brooch, “Of course.” Chat hugged Gabriel, “I’ll visit as often as I can.” “And i’ll come as often as I can too, if that’s ok. We can talk about fashion or you son.” Ladybug smiled, “After all. He’s the image of perfection, wouldn’t you say?” Gabriel’s head dropped down into his hands and for a second it seemed like he’d started crying again, but when he looked up again a moment later he seemed to almost be laughing. “You still remember when I said that? That was years ago when I akumatized Simon Says!” “Hm,” Ladybug smiled, “how could I forget! I started blathering about how wonderful and perfect he was!” “I was in my room with Nino and Nathile while my crush talked about me being perfect! You two’s timing sucks!” Chat said grinning. “I was trying to distract you so I could grab your ear rings. I knew that if you couldn’t purify the akuma then Cat Noir couldn’t win.” Ladybug and Chat smiled at each other. “We would have found a way.” “I’m sure you would have.” Gabriel smiled, “I have a question.” “What is it?” Ladybug and Cat Noir asked in unison followed by both blushing furiously. “Which ship do you two prefer? Ladynoir, Ladrien, Adrienette, or… Marichat?” Both of their faces turned redder than Ladybug’s suit. “Oh… I don’ know I haven’t really thought about it much and-” Chat rambled. Ladybug talked over him “Well um It depends and-” “I don’t know which one I would pick yet because I haven’t had time to think it over.” they said in unison. “I, uh, think we’d better be going now.” Ladybug said hurriedly. “Ya, I, Uh, SECOND that. We’d better be going. Roger has better things to do that stand outside of doors.” Cat Noir quickly agreed. “Hm hm hm,” Gabriel chuckled, “I’m sure you’re right, but I still expect your answer the next time you visit together.” “Ya… Sure…” Ladybug responded hesitantly. “Uhhu. Ya. definitely…” Chat said nervously, “Well bye for now.” "Goodbye, son. Ladybug." Part 9 Ladybug and Chat quickly walked to the door and opened it. Ladybug turned to Rodger, “We recovered the item we were looking for. Thank you for letting us speak to him.” “Of course, Ladybug.” He turned to Gabriel, “it’s time for you to return to your cell.” Gabriel stood up, “Alright,” he turned to Ladybug and his son, “I look forward to seeing you both again.” He turned and whispered to Chat, “You should ask her out. You two are adorable.” before winking at him with a smile and following Rodger back to his cell. Cat Noir’s eyes widened and he stared blankly ahead. “Chat, if you don’t mind me asking, what did he say?” Blank face. “Chat?” Ladybug tilted her head slightly to the side. Still a blank face. “Chatton are you ok?” she now looked and sounded a bit worried. Didn’t even blink. “Chat!?!” she yelled waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked at her, “Huh!” “Are you ok? You spaced out there for a second.” she looked into his eyes concerned. “Oh, uh…” He paused uncomfortably, “Y-ya i’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be! It’s not like he said anything weird! In fact it’s a totally normal thing to say! Maybe . . .” he said quickly. “Oh, OK.” she looked at him questioningly. “What?” “I’m just wondering what he said.” “Wha-what!?” “You really spaced out after he said something to you, but you said it was something ‘totally normal’ so I was wondering what he said to get that reaction?” she said curiously. “Well, uh um, no-not here. Let’s go back to your place first, I’ll tell you there, in that ok?” “Uh… sure Chat…” Ladybug and Cat Noir thanked the police again for letting them talk to Gabriel Agrest and left. Later when they got back to Marinette’s house and detransformed in her room Marinette turned to Adrien, “So, what was the ‘totally normal’ thing he said that you couldn’t tell me about there?” she asked turning toward him. “Oh. . . um, well he, uh.” Adrien fidgeted, ‘He said I should ask you out! Like a date or something!” he said hurriedly he began to blush furiously and tried to hide his face. “Oh! Um, well . . .” Marinette blushed almost as hard as Adrien. “It’s ok if you don’t want to.” Adrien added scuffling his foot on the carpet. “Well. . . I, uh... the truth is. I actually really like that idea.” This time Marinette ducked to hide her face. “R-really!?!” “Y-ya. I really like you.” “Wow,” Adrien whispered, “Wow! This is so weird!” “Huh.” Marinette replied looking a little worried. “Sorry, it’s just… Ladybug’s rejected my offers of a date so many times it seems crazy hearing you say ‘yes’ now.” “O- oh. I- I’m sorry Chat. I- I mean Adrien! I... didn’t mean... to hurt you like that. I’m sure that it was really hard on you. If only I hadn’t made us keep our identities secret for so long! We could have been together so much sooner!” Marinette looked at her feet, “I’m pretty lame.” she said looking dejected. “Hey!” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s arm, “look at me!” she looked up at him, “you are NOT lame.” Marinette’s widened and she looked into his face like he was the only important thing in the world, like everything would be ok if she could stare into his eyes forever. Then she blinked. She looked down and mumbled, “Yes I am. I couldn’t protect my Miraculous today. I let you fight alone, while I hid.” “Hey!” he yelled softly pulling her back toward him so he could look her in the eye. “It’s not just your fault your earrings were taken. I let myself get distracted. I should have been protecting you.” Adrien let go of Marinette and turned his back to her, “Hm, besides your the important one. No one really cares about me anyway. It’s not like I can purify akumas. All I do is destroy everything around me. If anyone’s lame it’d be me.” “I’m sorry, Chat. I know you sometimes felt unimportant and unneeded, but I could never have done any of this without you. People might say your inferior or a sidekick, but their wrong!” Marinette said tearing up. “You’re SO MUCH MORE than that kitty! You’re part of my TEAM! You’re my partner! I couldn’t have accomplished any of this without you!” Adrien turned to look at Marinette and gasped tears were streaming down her face as she yelled about how much she needed him. “And if you hadn't convinced me not to give up when we were facing Stone Heart I probably would have quit being Ladybug that day! You gave me the confidence to become the person I am today! I NEED YOU! Don’t you get it! Ladybug is NOTHING without her kitty to make sure she NEVER gives up! And to lend her a helping paw and a bad pun to help her keep going!” Marinette gasped for air. “If it wa-asn’t for yo-ou I wou-ouldn’t e-even b-be Ladybu-ug! An- huh!” Marinette gasped as Adrien yanked her into his arms. “Thank you, M’Lady, but please don’t cry.” Adrien quivered a little. “I hate to see you cry.” “O-ok, but you’ve gotta s-stop crying too.” she said closing her eyes and clinging to him. “Hm.” Adrien smiled a little as his tears mingled with hers, “I’m not sure if I can.” Marinette opened her eyes and pulled back a bit, determination and resolution seemed to light in her eyes. “Then I’ll make you!” she whispered fiercely and pulled his head down into her kiss. They held onto each other for a moment that could have been a couple seconds or minutes and for that timeless moment, they were one. Then they opened their eyes and each took a small step back, but unlike the last time they’d kissed neither one look even slightly embarrassed. Marinette looked at Adrien that almost seemed to dare him to suggest he wasn’t her equal. Adrian smiled back as if he was thinking the same thing. There was a sound like a door opening and closing, “I guess your parents just got home? We should go stay ‘hi.” Adrien looked down at Marinette’s hand and squinted slightly. Marinette followed his eyes, “Hugh?” she said softly. Adrien held out his hand and blushed a bit looking away and running his other hand through his hair.. “Hm.” Marinette smiled and sighed. She reached out and snachted his hand intertwineing their fingers she pulled him toward the trap door in her floor. “Come on then!” Part 10 Together they climbed down the ladder from Marinette’s room. They reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen together. “Marinette?” Sabine called from the living room. “Hi mom. Hi dad.” Marinette walked into the living room dragging Adrien with her. “Oh!” gasped Sabine, “Is this one of your friends from school? I didn’t realize you started inviting boys over.” Sabine turned to Adrien, “It’s getting pretty late. Do you need a ride home?” “Oh, um, I’m sorry, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, we were in Marinette’s room and we lost track of the time. I didn’t mean to introud, earlier today I was sad and Marinette invited me over to see if she could cheer me up, your daughter’s an incredibly kind and caring girl. As for a ride home I can get there myself pretty easily, but thanks for the offer anyway.” Sabine looked down at Marinette and Adrien’s intertwined fingers and smiled, “Is there anything else I should know about this evening?” Marinette looked at their hands, then Adrien. She took a deep breath and looked at her mother, “Actually, yes, there is. Today, Adrien and I decided we’re going to start dating.” “That is if it’s ok with both of you.” Tom ran forward and crushed them both, “Oh! My little Marinette’s finally found her prince charming!” Marinette and Adrien both blushed furiously and tried not to suffocate. “Tom, let them breath.” “Oh!” said Tom releasing them and taking a step back, “Sorry, are you both ok? I didn’t mean to squash you. I’m just excited my Marinette’s finally found a boy she loves!” “Tom,” said Sabine warningly, “I think we’d better let him get home.” “Ya, I should be going soon. Thank you for your hospitality.” “I’ll walk with you a little ways.” she looked back at her parents, “um, if that’s ok?” “Of course, dear, go on you two.” replied Sabine encouragingly. “Thanks, mom!” Marinette yelled cheerfully as she and Adrien hurried to the door. “Your parents are awesome.” Adrien said when they’d gotten outside. “Ya they are. They can be a bit nosey though so we’ll have to watchout or they might walk in on us kissing or in our costumes or BOTH.” Adrien chuckled as they turned a corner. “CLAWS OUT!” “SPOTS ON!” Cat Noir went down on one knee and grabbed Ladybug’s hand as if to kiss it. “Silly kitty!” she said softly. She darted down and pecked him on the nose. “Missed!” “Second time’s a charm then!” she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him full on the mouth. “Hm, aim’s gettin’ better. I’d say that was almost spot on.” “Hm,” she played with his bell, “maybe you should show me how it’s done then?” Chat grinned and said, “If you insist, M’Lady.” Before leaning in to kiss her deeply. “Well I suppose you did better this time,” Chat said slyly, “with some more practice you might get good.” Ladybug smiled, “I guess you’ll have to give me lessons, but right now we should get going. It’s getting really late.” Chat sighed, “Fine . . . Tomorrow?” Chat asked. “Hmm… what are Nino and Alya gonna think if we suddenly start kissing or even just dating if for the last 5 years we’ve been ‘just friends’ and you’ve had a huge crush on Ladybug and I’ve been too terrified around you to get out more than a sentence without stuttering?” “Ummm. . . That I’m not clueless anymore?” “They’ll wonder why you’re suddenly romantically interested in me!” “Hmmm. . .” “We have to take it slow in public, ease into it so it’s not so suspicious.” “Wait! Do we even need to hide our identities anymore? I mean we beat Hawkmoth we can tell our friends, right?” “True, but Paris has come to depend on us for more than just fighting super villains. How long do you think Alya would be able to resist posting something about our identities on the Ladyblog? We’re her friends, but she’s been working toward finding our identities for years. And if it did get posted on the blog from there it’d be accessible to anyone, even a normal criminal could be a danger to our families. I don’t want to take that risk.” “Hm. Ok, so… how do you think we should do this so it’s ‘not suspicious?” “Well it should be relatively simple for the most part.” Ladybug checked the time, “Hmm… let’s discuss it on the way it’s getting really late.” Chat pulled out his batton with his left hand and grabbed Ladybug with his right, “Alright, M’Lady, let’s go!” “Woah! Chat! I can swing myself there!” “Nu uh! I’m carrying you! I won’t be dissuaded! So don’t waste your breath telling me to put you down! Just relax and tell me your plan.” “Silly kitty! Fine. I’m gonna give you a note before school tomorrow and I just need you to read it, act kinda shocked and surprised and then when Nino asks ‘What’s up dude?’ you show him the note and look over at me like your confused and a bit nervous. Maybe even through in something like ‘but I thought she was just a friend’ for good measure.” “Hey!” “What! You use to say that all the time! I heard you say it at least twenty times when I was following you! The first time I hid behind that poster of you and you were talking to-” “YOU STALKED ME!” Ladybug’s face instantly flooded red, “Uhhhhhh…………….” Chat started crying, “I had Ladybug for a stalker!” “Uhh. . . Chat?” “This is the best day EVER!” he smiled excitedly. “Okaaaay… I’m not even gonna try to understand what’s going through your mind.” “Ya, sometimes I wonder that too.” “Hm ha ha! Silly kitty!” Ladybug chuckled hugging herself tighter against his chest. “So, what happens after the note?” “Oh! Well, after the note you just need to act a little confused the rest of the day. Then some time during school say something to Nino about if I’ve always looked this pretty. Also saying something to me during the day about how good I look would help. Make sure you seem kind of surprised that you said it to me though. We’ll see how that goes and work with whatever happens after that.” “What about your parents?” “Huh?” “You told your parents we’re dating.” “Crap! I did didn’t I.” Ladybug took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “You OK M’Lady?” “Ya, I’ll be fine. I’ll make sure they don’t tell Alya.” Chat groaned. “Chat! Are you OK? Is something wrong?” “We got here way too fast.” He said setting her down. “Oh.” Chat kissed Ladybug on the cheek and climbed through his window, “Our parting is such sweet sorrow, so I bid thee ‘goodnight’ ‘till it be ‘morrow!” “Shakespeare huh? How long have you been waiting to use that?” “Too long! G’night M’Lady!” “Good night Chaton.” Ladybug smiled as he closed the window. Ladybug sighed, pulled out her yo-yo and swung home. Part 11 “Marinette. Marinette!” “Huh? What is it Tikki?” Marinette blinked herself awake. “Marinette, wake up you’ll be late for school!” Tikki cried. “Gah! Not again!” Marinette quickly got changed, grabbed her school bag, and ran down stairs. “Marinette, you overslept again? I thought you’d be more punctual once you where a college student.” “Sorry mom!” “Here take a croissant!” Sabine said hurriedly holding out a croissant. “Thanks mom!” Marinette said biting it in half. “I love you dear!” “Love you too mom!” Marinette mumbled around my breakfast as she ran out the door, off to school. Tikki whizzed out of Marinette’s bag and flew in front of her, “Marinette, did you remember the note?” “Yep! I put it in my pocket last night before I went to bed.” Marinette reached inside her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, “Don’t worry, Tikki, I’ve got this.” “Marinette!” Tikki flew back into the purse. “Hi Alya!” “Hurry up!” Alya grabbed Marinette’s hand dragging her forward. “Your not gonna ask why I’m late?” “Girl,” Alya said shaking her head, “I’ve given up trying to figure that out!” “Alya, I’m gonna tell him today!” Marinette suddenly burst out. “You don’t have any classes with Adrien unless you count lunch, when are you gonna tell him?” “I’m gonna give him a note before classes start.” Marinette said acting a little nervous, “Do you know where he is?” “Well he might be at his locker.” Alya looked at her phone,” You should have just enough time to check before you need to leave for your first class.” “Thanks Alya!” Marinette replied heading in the direction of Adrien’s locker. “Good luck girl! I’ll see you later! I really hope this finally works. It’s crazy how long this has dragged out.” Marinette turned the corner and slammed into someone. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” she apologised automatically. “Marinette?” “Oh! Hi Luka!” “I thought your first class was this way?” Luka gestured in the direction he’d been going. “Oh! Ya it is, but I wanted to see if I could catch Adrien before our classes started, there’s… something I want to give him. Have you seen him?” “Ya, but we’re gonna have to hurry if we want to be on time.” Luka grabbed Marinette’s hand, “Come on!” said dragging her through the hall. “Woah!” Marinette stumbled after him. “Sorry, so you’re finally gonna tell him?” “How did-. . . ya, I am.” “Good if you like him as much as you said you did then you two should be together.” “Thanks Luka. You’re a great friend.” Luka winced. “Ya. . . Well there he is. Go!” Luka shoved Marinette toward Adrien blocking his path. “Hi Adrien! Uh, this is for you!” Marinette handed him the note. “K GOTTA GO BYE!” She darted back over to Luka, “I hope this works.” “Me to,” he mumbled to himself. “Come on we’re gonna be late.” The hall was almost empty as they ran back the way they’d come. “Well this is you class.” “Ya. Thanks for coming with me, Luka, I don’t know how to thank you.” “Just be happy. And know you can talk to me about anything. I’ll always be here for you Marinette. I gotta go, I’ll see you later!” with that Luka hurried to the room next door and went in. '-''to be continued-''' Category:Part-Episodes Category:Episodes